


family ties

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Diego and Klaus Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Heartwarming, Humor, Klaus is a Uncle, Romance, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eudora knew that she wasn’t going to be a perfect mom; this was her first time and she was bound to make mistakes but she inwardly vowed that she would do everything in her willpower to give them a good life and provide them with the upmost love that she had.—an exploration of eudora and diego’s feelings as they finally become parents. + the hargreeves siblings making a reappearance as they visit diego and eudora at the hospital
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this already apart of my diego x eudora fics but i decided to repost it because i rlly liked this one and i love the dynamics between diego x Klaus and diego being a caring/worrying new dad :)

“No way, you’re not coming.” Diego adamantly avers, shaking his head as he stands to his feet and saunters over to the closet to retrieve his jacket. He shrugged his arms through the sleeves, sliding his feet through his black boots. 

From the couch Klaus whined in petulance, his lips smack in protest as he sits up on the couch turning around so that he’s facing Diego. 

“Wha–why? I want to be there to see my little nieces or nephews.” He pleaded, lips jutting downward in a moue pout, eyes batting giving his best puppy dog eye look, hoping that it would coax Diego into agreeing of his attendance. 

It was to no avail however as Diego’s decision was adamant. “No, Klaus. I can barely take you to the grocery store without you causing a scene. There’s no way I’m letting you come to the doctor’s office with us.” 

Klaus feigned offense at his brothers accusations. “Hey, that’s not fair! That little boy knew that I was reaching for that box of Lorna Doone cookies first. It was the last pack on the shelf!” He rebuttals in defense, to which Diego only shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

Diego parted his mouth to further chide his brother. But his mouth snapped shut and he was hastily walking forward, easing his hands out in caution when he looked up to see Eudora approaching. 

“Are you okay? Do you need water? Something to eat before we go?” He asks, rambling nervously as he rested his hands steadily on Eudora’s waist assisting her as she slowly walked down the hallway. 

Eudora chuckled as she reached a hand up and gently patted Diego’s cheek. “I’m fine, babe. Do _you_ need something, you look like you’re gonna pass out.” She quips, noticing the look of unsettled nervousness that was engraved upon his face, marring his features.   
  
Diego nods though the timorous look still weaned on his face. “Y-Yeah, yeah. I’m just nervous, y’know. We’re finally about to find out what we’re having.” He smiles, rubbing a hand sheepish hand against the back of his neck. 

It all still seemed surreal to him, but in a good way. The day they found out that Eudora was pregnant was a joyous day for them. She had been feeling sick for a few days prior and was unable of keeping anything down. Of course their first assumption was that she had obtained a stomach bug. 

She called out of work for a few days so that she could stay bed ridden and work her way back to her health. Diego stayed by her side, aiding and retrieving everything she acquired; mostly juice to keep her hydrated and a humidifier to help her feel better. He made her a bowl of soup (heated it up out of the can actually, he’s a _terrible_ cook) since she wasn’t keeping anything else down. 

She was only a few spoonfuls in before she regurgitated it back up. 

Eudora feeling fatigued and completely spent from her body’s deterioration decided to set up an appointment with her doctor to see what exactly was the cause of her current sickness. 

Diego accompanied her, staying by her side, nervously chewing on his bottom lip while they waited for the results. He was aghast when the doctor came back into the room with the results. From the smile of her face they knew that it hadn’t been bad news like they feared.   
  
“Well, looks like you’re eating for two now,” She had revealed to them in glee, handing over the paper of Eudora’s test results which in fact confirmed that she was pregnant. 

Diego’s eyes widened, mouth grew parched, hands soddened with sweat. “Wait, she’s p-pregnant?” The stammers, flicking his gaze back and forth between the doctor and Eudora, who looked equally as surprised as he did. 

The doctor nodded her head, her pen scribbled across a piece of paper that was held against her clipboard. She deftly wrote across the paper, unhooking it from the clip as she handed it over to Eudora. 

“From the results you’re only about four weeks. I wrote down the information for a obstetrician who can help you throughout the duration of your pregnancy. She’s amazing and highly recommended.” 

They both cried when they got back into the car; Diego because he was having a family with a woman that he loved more than anything in the world. Growing up, he never thought that he would be able to have this kind of happiness. He thought that he was incapable of being loved. But here she was; the love of his life now carrying his baby. He couldn’t ask for anything more. 

Eudora felt the same infectious blithe as Diego. While getting pregnant right now wasn’t exactly her plan, the thought of her and Diego creating a person together –– a family, made her happy and excited for their future. She loved him wholly and the mere thought of them bringing a person in this world, a mix of both of their wonderful idiosyncrasies made her tear up at the thought. 

Since then, Diego has been overly protective and attentive of her. He was always assuring that she was hydrated and had eaten (no matter if it was one of her weird cravings, like the other day when she consumed a giant bowl of olives and peanut butter. _Yuck_!) He was assertive in making sure she wasn’t overworking herself. He knew better than to try to prompt her into taking time off so instead he opted for her taking fewer work hours. 

He was always fluffing her pillows, making sure she was comfortable enough every time she laid in bed or on the couch. He rubbed her feet whenever she complained about how sore they were.   
  
He was being so attentive and caring and she couldn’t have been more appreciative of everything. Even she she assured him that she could do something’s herself he was still adamant on helping her. 

Every time she had an appointment he was always prodding the doctor with inquiries about her and the baby’s health. It wasn’t until their third appointment when they found out that she was having twins. 

Months passed and both the babies and Eudora were all healthy. Her stomach was growing bigger with each passing day, his love for her increasing as well. 

It was true what they said about women having a glowing aura when they’re pregnant. Whenever he looked at Eudora she seemed to radiate. 

Retracting from his reverie by the feeling of Eudora fondly squeezing his hand, Diego smiles genially at her. 

“It’s girls. I have a feeling.” Eudora says, releasing her grip on Diego’s hands so that she could put on her jacket. Diego assists her, holding the sleeves out so that she could slide her arms through. 

She thanks him with a kiss on the lips.   
  
“It’s boys for sure.” Diego rebuttals with a playful smile. 

From the sofa, Klaus chugged down a can of soda, excusing himself as he released a loud burp. “Well, y’know, they say there’s a way to tell. If the woman was on top during the time of, _er_ , conception then it’s-”

“ _Klaus_!” Diego reprimands, petrified, interrupting his brother before he could continue speaking. He gave his brother a scolding look of disapproval, shaking his head while Eudora only laughed at his silly antics. “Remind me why we agreed to let him live with us again?” He directed the question at Eudora but Klaus quickly perked up, jumping off of the couch as he ran over to hug Diego. 

“Because you love me!” He cooed, teasingly in a sing-songy voice as he placed kisses all over Diego’s face. 

Diego groaned, pushing Klaus off of him as he wiped away the wet kisses with the back of his hand. “That’s highly debatable.” He mutters, frowning in disgust. 

“Hey,” Eudora chided with a playful smack against Diego’s shoulder. “Don’t be mean.”   
  
Klaus guffawed in amusement, sticking his tongue out and blowing raspberries in a taunting manner at Diego. “Yeah, Diego don’t be mean.” He smiled in triumph to which Diego only responded with an annoyed roll of his eyes. 

“Whatever. We’ll be back in a hour don’t mess up anything.” He grumbled, assuring that Eudora was settled before walking towards the front door. He held a hand on her waist, ushering her to the front door so they could leave. 

“Wait, Klaus aren’t you coming?” Her question causes Diego to halt. He looks bewildered at Eudora. Meanwhile Klaus shot Diego a sneering grin. 

“You actually invited him?”   
  
Eudora nodded. “Yeah. I asked if he wanted to and he said yes.” She shrugged, patting Diego’s shoulder gesturing for him to come on.   
  
“I’ll be out in a second I just need to out on my shoes!” Klaus called out as he went to retrieve both his jacket and shoes. 

—

“Don’t touch that!” Diego whispered lowly in a berating tone, swatting at Klaus’ hands as he was currently searching through the drawers in the doctor’s office. He snatched away the handful of rubber gloves Klaus sneakily stowed away in his pockets and returned them back inside of the drawer.   
  
“What do you need gloves for anyway?” 

Klaus shrugged as he slumped in the chair that was seated by the bed. “I dunno. For cleaning, maybe.” 

Diego snorts, rolling his eyes. “Like you’ve ever cleaned anything a day in your life.”   
  
Their brotherly bantering was soon interrupted when the doctor suddenly entered the room. She greeted them all with a smile as she slipped her hands inside a pair of gloves. 

“Looks like you have a nice support system.” The doctor notes, referring to Klaus and Diego who both stood at her side. 

“I’m the father. He’s just my brother who invited himself.” Diego informs her. 

Klaus extended his hand out to the doctor so that he could shake it. “I’m Klaus-” When the doctor gave him a quick handshake, he pulled his hand back and rested it ontop of Eudora’s stomach. “The godfather of these little critters.” 

Diego looked at his brother incredulously, wondering how he came to that very untrue conclusion. “Godfather?” 

Klaus shrugged, smiling at the doctor. “Still a work in progress.”   
  
“She’s going to think we’re barbarians if you guys don’t stop arguing.” Eudora asserts, giving both of them a pointed look which caused them to relent in their bickering. 

Klaus sat in the chair while Diego remained standing, his hand holding tightly on Eudora’s as the obstetrician applied the cold, transparent gel onto Eudora’s belly. He held a nervous breath as she spread the gel around with the transducer –– moving it around so that she could get a clear picture on the imaging screen. 

It’s only a few seconds later that they see the small bodies of the babies in Eudora’s stomach. He still gets emotional every time he sees them on the little screen. 

“Well, folks looks like you’ve got yourselves in for a treat. You got the best of both worlds; a boy and a girl.” She pointed out each of them on the screen, showing both Eudora and Diego. 

“Wow,” Eudora breathes, smiling watery as tears gathered in her eyes.   
  
Diego swallowed, only giving her a shaky smile as he didn’t trust his voice to form any coherent sentences at the moment. He couldn’t believe it; a boy and a girl. He doesn’t care how far along she gets it still seemed like a dream to him that this was his life. 

He couldn’t have asked for anything better than this. 

“A boy _and_ a girl, huh. Looks like both of you put in equal efforts.” Klaus quips in amusement. 

—

They laid in bed that night; Eudora’s body propped up against a big pile of fluffy pillows resting comfortably against her back while Diego laid beside her, free hand resting atop of her taut belly, rubbing gentle circles against it the other splayed on her thigh. 

Eudora who’s attention was averted onto the television screen, watching some cheesy romantic comedy movie turned her head to the side, meeting Diego’s gaze. She shifted her body a bit sitting up so that she was leaning against his chest. She brings a hand up, cradling his face against the smoothness of her open palm. 

“You okay, babe?” She worries, her thumb gently swiping underneath his eyes catching a single tear as it sneakily slipped out of his eye and down his cheek. 

Diego nods, swallowing the lump that formed in the apex of his throat. He sniffles as he turned his head and kisses her hand. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just-” The corner of his lips twitch upward in a smile. “We made two people. Two little lives are growing inside of you. I never thought that I would be the one to have kids, especially with a woman that I love so much.”   
  
Eudora heart swells in enamor upon hearing his sentiments. Her feelings were similar to his. Eudora never perceived herself as the maternal type. When she was younger she believe it was due to the fact that she wasn’t as girly as her sisters; who competed in things such as pageant shows and were cheerleaders in school while she opted for sports and science clubs. 

When she got older she realized that her reprehensible desire of not wanting to be a mother stemmed from the fact that she simply believed she wouldn’t be a good mother. She worked too much and didn’t have any experience with kids. 

She thought that if she wouldn’t be a mother then at least she’d have her career. Being with Diego changed her perspectives in a good way. They were both still worried, as anyone would be being as it was their first time being parents, but they worked together and discussed their fears with each other.

They were able to openly talk about the things that scared them the most about becoming parents; (both providing an answer of worrying that they were going to inadvertently mess of the kids’ lives due to her lack of experience and his own tainted relationship with his father.) through communication they were able to express these fears and work towards addressing them.   
  
There was no doubt in Eudora’s mind that Diego would be anything less than a great father. He obtained certain qualities about himself that he wasn’t even aware of; like being caring and nurturing, knowing how to comfort someone whenever they need it the most.

Diego’s opinion about Eudora was equally if not more than a high appraisal. She was one of the most caring people that he knew and would do anything to protect the people that she cared about. He was certain that their children would be well taken care of in her hands.   
  
Eudora’s bottom lip wobbled as she smiled softly in adoration at him. 

“I love you too.”   
  
Diego smiled as he leaned forward to meet her lips in a kiss; it was soft, just the lightest of brushes of their mouths pressing against each other’s but it was filled with so much love. He teases his nose against hers, causing her to giggle softly against his mouth. Her hands reach up, sinking in his hair as she pulls him closer. 

Their intimate moment of solitude is rudely interrupted by Klaus who saunters in the room, carrying a big bowl of buttered popcorn and a bag of skittles. He whistles raffishly at the sight of their kissing. “I’d reel it back a little if I were you two. That’s how she got pregnant in the first place.” He wiggles his eyebrows, popping a handful of popcorn into his mouth before climbing on the bed, squeezing himself in between Diego and Eudora. 

“Klaus–” Diego groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and puffing his cheeks out in annoyance. “You have a bed go out there and lay on it.” 

Klaus pulled his mouth down in a frown. “It’s not really a bed it’s a pullout couch. Which has some crooks in it by the way, were you two horn-dogs banging on it that’s why it feels all worn out?” Diego’s face flushed in embarrassment at his brother’s unabashed comments. 

“Klaus, I swear I’m going to hurt you if you don’t leave!” He knew Diego well to know that threat wasn’t a bluff. 

Klaus’ frown deepens, he looks over at Eudora expecting her to come to her defense. But instead she only gives him an expectant look that let him know that she too wanted him to leave so they could return back to their private moments of solitude. 

Smacking his teeth, Klaus clambered out of the bed, muttering a grumpy ‘ _fine_ ’ under his breath. He began walking out of the front door making his egress. “But I don’t want to hear any lovey dovey noises while I’m trying to sleep!” 

“Bye Klaus!” Eudora and Diego echoed in tandem, him climbing off of the bed to close and lock the door behind Klaus so that he wouldn’t barge in on them again.


	2. Chapter 2

He was going to puke. All over the clean tiled covered floors of the hospital. His stomach, queasy and doing erratic somersaults felt uneasy as he nervously paced back and forth writhing his hands together. His bottom lip which was worrying between the grasp of his teeth drew blood as he roughly chewed down on it. His heartbeat posthasted against his chest causing his timorousness to accrue expeditiously. 

He felt himself becoming light-headed, on the precipice of fainting. He grabbed ahold of the countertop, attempting to steady his unevened balance.   
  
The loud bellows of Eudora’s rancorous cries ricocheted throughout the room, further enticing his unsteady nervousness. Sweat sheened all over her face, thick rivulets of it dripped from her hair down onto her face, soaking the front of her hospital gown. 

Her face was twisted in a contorted frown; tears effortlessly flowing down her face as a guttural roar ripped through her following behind each heavy push she gave. She whimpered, her head falling backwards against the bed. 

“Diego,” She cried out in pain. Her hand reaches out for him, asking for him to accompany her at her side. 

Albeit he felt as if he was going to clumsily toppled over face first on the floor, he managed to muster enough courage for the both of them and walked towards her, wrapping his hand around his grounding her.   
  
Leaning down, he presses a kiss against her sweaty forehead, exhaling a shaky breath. “You’re doing so good, baby. Just a few more pushes, okay?” He whispers softly in reassurance against her ear. 

Eudora whimpered and nodded her head. She sits up, inhaling a deep breath as she pushes again. Her loud screams pierced his ears, her fingers tightened their grip around his. 

The doctor and nurses who were all surrounding her, gasped in awe, their eyes widening. “One of the babies is crowning!” The doctor informed, encouraging Eudora to continue pushing. 

Diego pushed pieces of sweat drenched hair out of her face, pecking soft kisses against her cheeks. “You’re doing so good, Dora. You’re almost there.” 

With the encouraging words from Diego and the medical team also inserting their own soothing words, Eudora exhaled deeply as she opted for another hard push. 

“The first baby’s almost here –– dad, do you want to come down here and help?” Diego blinked in aghast, taken aback by the inquiry. Nonetheless he nodded his head in agreement, releasing Eudora’s hand as he walked towards the edge of the bed.   
  
He attentively listened and followed the doctor’s instructions as she informed him on how to cradle his hands and to catch the baby when it slips out of Eudora. His eyes flick down to her he could see the baby’s head easing out of her. His breaths quickened becoming slightly unsteady. The baby’s covered in body fluids and goo when it falls into Diego’s hands.

His breath is shaky, eyes pooling in tears when he looked down at the small baby in his hands. His baby girl.   
  
The nurse retrieves the baby from his hold, allowing him to cut the umbilical cord before going to the station to clean her off. 

He’s back at Eudora’s side almost instantly when the doctor shouts out that the second baby’s arrival was coming near. Just like before, he cups his hands underneath the doctor’s, waiting for the baby to egress. His breath hitches, a soft chuckle leaves his lips when his son is settled into his arms. 

Another nurse after allowing him to cut the umbilical cord, saunters off to the side to clean him up as well.   
  
“You did so good, baby. I’m so proud of you.” Diego says, smiling through his groggy tears as he wiped away the sweat that drenched Eudora’s face. 

She cries as she falls backwards onto the bed, body completely exhausted. 

—

Hours later their hospital room is quiet, the company of everyone has finally dispersed leaving the two parents to be alone with their children. After being cleaned and checked to assure they were healthy, the nurses brought the children over to their parents, settling a child in each of their hands. 

Diego held a breath as he held his arms out, allowing the nurse to ease the baby down. He felt his eyes beginning to tear up for what felt like the hundredth time today as he looked down at the face of his daughter. She was so small as her body instinctively curled against his chest.   
  
She was so beautiful; her skin marring a perfect mix of both of theirs only a few hues darker. Her raven colored hair was curly, a slicked coiff on top of her head. Her nose was had a slight bridge to it. He noticed that she had a little flower shaped birthmark hidden behind her right ear. 

“They’re so beautiful Dora.” He whispers, careful of not wanting to wake them up from their peaceful slumber. 

He looks up at Eudora to see her running a hand gently against their son’s full head of curly black hair that resembled his sisters. She nods, smiling in agreement. 

“They are, aren’t they?”

Diego watched as his daughter stirs in her sleep, her little legs curling inwardly and stretching outward as a yawn emanated from her lips. Her nose furrowed, mouth twitching upward. He gasps in surprise when she slowly blinked her eyes open. Her eyes, a dark umber brown color fluttered open and met his gaze. She blinks as she stared at him. 

“Dora, Dora. She’s awake!” He says, still keeping his tone in a sotto voce. He stands up rising from his seated position in the chair as he walks over to Eudora to let her see her daughters beautiful face.

He leaned down a bit, showing Eudora the sight of their daughter. “Hi there pretty lady!” Eudora coos in vim. Her hand reaching up to stroke against her cheek.   
  
“Here,” Diego held her out to Eudora so that they could exchange babies. “You get acquainted with her and I’ll take little man.”   
  
Just as his daughter, Diego’s heart swelled at the feeling of his son’s body cradling in his arms. His face was almost a perfect replica of his; occupying the same nose structure and eye shape. His skin color resembled his sister’s as did his hair texture. They differed in birthmark locations where hers was behind her ear, his was chaffed on his left leg, shaped like a unevened heart.   
  
It was unbelievable to him how absolutely perfect they were. They’ve only been alive on this earth for a few hours and he already felt this need of wanting to protect them against anything that would pose as a threat.

The only person he’s ever fell in love with this quickly was Eudora. He didn’t know that he could harbor this paternal instinct of pure love so quickly for them but he did. He loved them so damn much. 

“Thank you,” He sniffles, smiling shakily at Eudora. “Thank you for making me the happiest man alive and giving me these beautiful kids.” 

Eudora smiled fondly at him. “It was a group effort. You gave me my happiness too.” She expressed in sincerity. 

All those reluctant doubts that she once felt about her capability of being a mother suddenly diminished the moment she felt her son being placed into her hands. Looking down at his face; a Diego Jr, she just felt this compelling need of wanting to protect them along with wanting to provide them with the best life that she possibly could. 

Eudora knew that she wasn’t going to be a perfect mom; this was her first time and she was bound to make mistakes but she inwardly vowed that she would do everything in her willpower to give them a good life and provide them with the upmost love that she had. 

She vowed to not disappoint them as her role of being their mother (she would never forgive herself if she ever did this.) she promised to love them both unconditionally, wholly, with everything in her.   
  
“So, what were you thinking in terms of names?” The sound of Diego’s voice weens her from her inward reverie. “Are we gonna be the parents who give their kids names that rhyme?” He asked, a smirk curling on his lips. 

Eudora snorted as she shook her head. While she did think that it was a cute idea she wanted to opted for something different. She hummed quietly as she thought. 

“How about...Carmen?” She ponders, smiling down at her daughter who had fallen back into a deep slumber in her arms. 

Diego nodded in approval. “Okay, Carmen and...Charlie?” He piqued in which Eudora nodded. 

“Carmen and Charlie.” She surmises. She furrows a worried look over at him when she sees an uneasy look settling upon his face. “What’s wrong?”

Looking down at his son’s face, flashbacks of Diego’s childhood began to wander around his brain. He remembers how it was filled with nothing but pain and turmoil and loss. He didn’t want to be reminded of that every time he looked at his children. 

“I don’t want them to have my last name. I don’t want them to be connected to that _man_ in any way whatsoever.” His tone seethed in abhorrence at the mention of his father. His jaw clenched slightly. He had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down.   
  
“Babe, are you sure?” Eudora worries, shifting the position of her body so that she was now sitting up. “I know that you don’t want them to be connected to your father but that name’s apart of you too.” She would respect his decision either way. She understands why he was so adamant on not giving them his last name; as it was filled with too many painful memories from his childhood.   
  
But she wanted him to be absolutely certain that he was doing this for him and not to get back at his father. This was an important decision and while they would still be his children no matter what their surnames are, she wanted to assure he was making this choice for the right reasons. 

Diego shook his head as he flited his gaze up at her again. “No it’s not. It was something that I was stuck with. It was a brand that represented who I belonged to just like the tattoo.” His incensed scowl formed into a soft smile when he felt his son’s hand wrapping around his index finger. 

“They’re still apart of me either way. But I don’t want them to know about that part of my life. I don’t want them knowing about him.” 

She nods again in understanding, respecting his wishes. Given everything that he unfortunately had to endure when he was younger it was obvious as to why he wanted no traces of his pseudo father’s name linked to their children’s. 

“Okay, Carmen and Charlie Patch it is.” 

—

It wasn’t until later on in the day that Diego had called up his siblings and invited them to come see the children (with Eudora permission of course. He would’ve told them to come another day if she was too tired for visitors.) but she wasn’t, in fact she was excited at the thought of Diego’s siblings getting to meet their niece and nephew. 

Sitting down in the chair with Charlie still holding onto his finger, eyes now wide as he blinked up at his father, mouth wide and gummy as he smiled. He _heard_ his siblings before he even saw them. Their hushed bickering as they walked down the halls searching for the correct room number. 

“Would you guys shut up! There are babies sleeping on this floor!” He heard Allison chide in an authoritative voice, her own motherly instincts kicking in.   
  
Diego and Eudora exchanged a look, him shaking his head and rolling his eyes while she giggled at their antics. He sighed as he gently stood to his feet, holding his son against his chest. He stepped out into the hallway, calling out for his siblings’ attention. 

“We’re in here, geez. Do you guys know how to follow directions? And why are you so loud? You’re gonna get kicked out.” Their heads whipped up at the sound of their brother’s voice. They all gasped softly when they saw the small baby that was held in his arms. 

“Luther wouldn’t listen to anyone. I told him this was the hospital you guys were at but he took us to the other one down the street. When the nurse at the desk told us that there wasn’t anyone there admitted under Eudora’s name he finally realized that he was wrong.” Vanya informed him with a small smile as she brings her hand up in a wave. 

Their relationship after she released her book, revealing the dark and haunted truths of their childhood causes a tiff in their relationship as well. She exposed him to the world; informing everyone of his speech impairment and how he initially got the puckered scar on the side of his face at his father’s expanse. 

He was infuriated with his sister. She was more than allowed to expose her truth, he just didn’t want her telling his especially without his permission. They went years without communicating with each other amid still living in the same city.   
  
It wasn’t until Eudora prompted him into making amends with her that he decided to give her another chance. She did have a rough childhood after all, probably more then they did as she was neglected, constantly ridiculed and told that she wasn’t good enough to be a member of the umbrella academy, not that there was anything special about being apart of it anyway. 

They weren’t exactly the closest but they were no longer strangers which Diego was surprisingly grateful for. 

“Well, maybe if you and Klaus weren’t arguing the entire time in the car then I could’ve been paying better attention.” He quipped back notably to Vanya, the insertion of Klaus’ name causes him to gape an offended scoff. 

“I was an innocent bystander! It’s not my fault you guys never listen to me. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go meet my niece and nephew.” He ‘ _hmphed_ ’ in triumph, pushing his way between his siblings as he walks towards Diego, eyes wide and mouth parted open as a soft gasp escapes. 

“Oh, look at the widdle baby.” He coos, gasping in astonishment at how much the baby resembled Diego. “Wow, you really put in work with this one. He looks exactly like you, only cuter.” He remarks with a teasing smirk, resulting in Diego scowling a look at him.   
  
“Come inside. We don’t need everyone listening to your guys’ arguing.” He beckons them inside of Eudora’s room where she was sitting up on the bed breastfeeding Carmen. 

Diego scowled a challenging look at Klaus when he saw him raise his eyebrows at the sight. Klaus relented, raising his hands in surrender.   
  
The Hargreeves siblings all crowded around at Eudora’s side, looking down at the little girl after she momentarily pulled her away from her breast. Carmen’s mouth puckered, wanting to know why the feeding had halted. She scrunched her face up and opened her eyes, looking around her. Her big, brown eyes peered up at Eudora in wonder. 

“She’s so precious! I just wanna pinch her little cheeks!” Allison cooed in an adoring fawn. “congratulations guys, they’re both beautiful.” 

“Thank you,” Diego says, lips stretching in a wide smile. 

“Thank you. And thank you guys for coming. It means a lot that you’re here.” Eudora expressed in gratitude.   
  
Diego looked behind him to see that Vanya stood afar by the door, her hands awkwardly placed behind her back as she watched the scene unveil before her. Deciding to take an initiative, he walked over to her. “Wanna hold him?” He offers, raising a brow.   
  
She looked petrified at the prospect of holding his little body, fearing that she wouldn’t know how to properly hold him or that he would cry in disliking at her holding him. 

“Um,” She looks down at the baby who looked comfortable snuggled up against his father’s chest. She didn’t want to disturb his peace. “Next time?” She asks in hopes that he wouldn’t take offense of her denial of his offer. 

He doesn’t. He just smiled in understanding, patting a hand against her shoulder before walking off to where Eudora was. 

“What are their names?” Questioned Klaus as he gently played with Carmen’s kicking foot.   
  
“Carmen and Charlie Patch.”   
  
Diego sees the way his siblings pause and look at him when he revealed their last name. A look of understanding coaxed their faces. 

His siblings only visited for a short while as they wanted Eudora’s family to have enough time to visit and see the children as well. By the end of their visit the kids were both fast asleep. 

Diego walked to the elevator to part ways with his siblings. 

“We’re so proud of you, Diego.” Allison states, extending her arms out as she pulled her brother into a tight hug. He reciprocates the gesture, wrapping his arms around her. 

“Thanks, Al.”

Klaus patted a hand on Diego’s shoulder. “If you ever need a babysitter–” Diego cut him off with an audible scoff. 

“You’d be the last person that I call.” He jokes, playfully, but still possessing truth in his statement. 

Luther gives him a curt nod, also congratulating him before stepping onto the elevator. Vanya’s the last person to say her farewells to Diego. Standing in front of him, she looked hesitant as if she wasn’t sure if they were still on good terms given everything that happened. 

“See you later?” He asks, to which she nodded her head. 

“See you later, Diego.” He stayed their until all of them got inside of the elevator. When the doors closed and began to move down to the first floor he made his way back to the hospital room to join his girlfriend and children. 


End file.
